Save me from myself
by Shiek 2
Summary: He was the addict, he was the tranfer student. Both boys fall for each other but neither wants to admit it. But when ones secret is brought into light, will they finally realise their feelings for each other? SLASH! Pairings: TylerReid possible CalebChase
1. Chapter 1

M'kay! Wrote this a while ago, left it in my notebook, forgot about it, and found it today so I decided to post it! It's still slash but a tad different from what I usually write. Hope you like it! XD

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the Covenant. I wish I did though.

Tyler Simms stared at Spencer Academy with bright wide eyes.

'I didn't think it was gonna be THIS big!' Tyler thought in astonishment, amazed at how large the school and the grounds around it were. He quickly snapped out of his shock and hurried to the office to recieve his new schedule. Tyler was suprised he didn't get lost and found the main office rather easily, considering how large the school was. He got his new schedule and the key to his new dorm room from the apathetic over-the-hill secretary sitting behind the large desk in the main office.

"Tyler Simms straight A student, huh? Let's see here you'll be sharing a room with Mr. Garwin. Lucky you." She told him, her voice dripping with sarcasm, regarding him over the thick glasses resting on her nose as she handed him the key to his room with the dorm number inscribed on it.

"Thank you very much." Tyler said politely with a grateful smile as he left. Tyler made his way to his room, dreading meeting his new roommate with each step he took.

'Surely he can't be THAT bad.' Tyler thought hopefully, but as he drew closer to the room he sighed deeply. 'Yeah right. Shouldn't get my hope up knowing my bad luck.' He thought despairingly, finally arriving at his destination. 'Might as well get this over with.' He thought with a mental sigh, pushing the door open slowly. He didn't know what he expected, but it certainly wasn't the unnerving silence that greeted his ears as he stepped into the room. He quietly made his way across the room to the unoccupied bed, setting down his belongings as quietly as possible seeing as his new roommate was sleeping on the other bed. He sat down on his bed examining the slumbering boy closely. He took in with amazement the sight of the gorgeous blonde boy looking absolutely adorable curled up on his side in sleep. Tyler took in the pale creamy looking skin and full slightly parted light pink lips, and the way his hand was tucked under his chin sleeping much like a child would. He also took notice of the blonde boy's innocent looking face contorted in pain instead of the peaceful bliss he should be experiencing. He crossed the room and touched the boy lightly on the shoulder, causing his eyes to immediately snap open and quickly flinch away from his touch. Tyler tried to hide his hurt as he looked into the slightly frightened and confused baby blue eyes of the other boy.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to wake you." Tyler lied as he watched the boy regard him suspiciously. "I'm your new roommate." Tyler continued smiling slightly.

"Oh." The boy said quietly as he finished his examination. "What's your name?" He asked grinning, the confusion and fear replaced with confidence and friendliness. Tyler couldn't figure out why the boy had been afraid in the first place.

"Tyler Simms. Yours?"

"Reid Garwin. Tyler I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship." Reid said grinning widely up at Tyler. Tyler smiled back and nodded, knowing his new school wasn't going to be boring at all.

**A/N**: Awwww, I thought that was kinda cute. Anyways hope you liked it tell me watcha thought by reviewing, please! Thanks a bunch for reading! XD


	2. Chapter 2

OMG! Updating the story I just created, amazing! Is it raining pigs outside?! XD

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the Covenant. I wish I did though.

As Reid and Tyler both had suspected, the two became fast friends and soon were practically inseperable. Reid had even asked Tyler to go to Nicky's bar a couple of times, today was one of those times. Tyler walked into the dorm room he shared with Reid excited for the weekend.

"Hey Ty. Wanna go to Nicky's with me tonight?" Reid asked looking up from his magazine as Tyler entered the room.

"Sure." Tyler said grinning at his friend.

"Great! Let's go get something to eat. I'm fucking starving!" Reid said standing and quickly dragging Tyler out of the room.

"Your always hungry, Reid." Tyler teased, chuckling lightly when Reid threw a glare back at him. After they found a place to eat after an hour or so of debating, they quickly ate and headed off to Nicky's. They took Tyler's Hummer of course, since Reid didn't have a car. As soon as they entered the bar Reid spotted three of his other close friends. One of them spotted him as well and waved him over, as the other two were engaged in a fierce game of foosball. Reid walked towards them motioning for Tyler to follow.

"Finally decide to show your face, huh?" A tall brunette teased clapping Reid on the shoulder in a friendly way. "Who's this?" He asked motioning towards Tyler.

"He's my new roommate Tyler Simms." Reid said looking back at Tyler smiling brightly. "Tyler this is Pogue Parry." Reid continued motioning towards the tall brunette. He smiled brightly and held out his hand to Tyler. Tyler smiled and shook it.

"Nice to meet you." Pogue said.

"You too." Tyler said shyly. The two brunettes who had been playing at the foosball table walked up to them.

"Hey Reid!" The older looking brunette greeted cheerfully. "Is this a new friend of yours?" He asked motioning towards Tyler.

"Yeah. He's my new roommate Tyler Simms. Tyler this is cheerful guy is Chase Collins and that guy over there with the stick up his ass is Caleb Danvers." Both brunettes smiled and shook his hand politely.

"Hey Reid! Wanna play some foosball?" Chase asked the blonde. Reid nodded.

"But remember you were the one who challenged me when you go crying to Caleb that you lost." Reid taunted smirking.

"Yeah yeah. It's your ball first pretty boy." Chase replied rolling his eyes. Caleb went over to watch and possibly help Chase win by "accidentally" bumping into Reid. Tyler and Pogue watched with amusement in comfortable silence, broken by Pogue.

"So your Reid's new roommate, huh?" Pogue said as more of a statement than a question. "Did they tell you what happened to his last roommate?" Pogue asked keeping his eyes trained on the game of foosball.

"No, why?" Tyler asked.

"I knew Reid wouldn't tell you but the school not telling you, that's just ridiculous!" Pogue exclaimed sighing deeply. "His last roommate committed suicide. Reid found him with both his wrists slit, lying in a pool of his own on the bathroom floor. He tried to save him but the kid was already gone. Reid blamed himself for not noticing anything was wrong with him, and went into a deep state of depression. But since he met you he's seemed alot happier and cheerful. He has a lot more problems than that Tyler that I won't get into now, but please help him as much as you can." Pogue pleaded. Tyler could only nod numbly.


	3. Chapter 3

I'm back! But only because I'm sick today, which sucks serious ass! But we have no school tomorrow YAY! XD Anyways sorry that I haven't been updating much lately, been real busy with school and my friends and I are trying to start a band. I actually wrote a song off the title of this story last night.X3 ANYWAS enough outta me, onwards we go! XD

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the Covenant, I wish I did though.

Tyler and Pogue sat in akward silence watching the other boys play foosball. Tyler didn't mind the silence, he was too wrapped up in his thoughts about his roommate that about everything but Reid was tuned out of his thoughts. He was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he jumped with a small squeak of suprise when Reid yelled loudly, dramatically kicking the foosball table, glaring at the now smirking Chase and Caleb.

"Who beat who, pretty boy?" Chase taunted smirking while high-fiving Caleb.

"You guys cheated!" Reid huffed, arms crossed against his chest his mouth pulled into a small pout. Tyler thought this was the most adorable thing he had ever seen. _'I did NOT just think that! Okay I did, but its not my fault!' _Tyler thought trying to hide the blush on his face, as the others walked back over from the foosball table.

"Poor little Reid lost the game." Pogue said teasingly, which earned him a glare from Reid.

"I would've won if they hadn't cheated!" Reid whined.

"What did we do? All I did was _accidentally_ bump into you a couple of times. I think Chase beat you fair and square." Caleb said feigning innocence.

"Whatever! So Ty, have you and Pogue been behaving while I was away?"

"Of course, we wanted to make-out but we figured we'd wait for you so we could have a threesome." Pogue said sarcastically.

"Really? That's so sweet! I love you too Poguey." Reid teased, blowing a kiss at him. Reid stood on his toes looking around the bar.

"What are you doing Reid?" Tyler asked.

"Looking for morons to hustle at pool. Wanna help? SHIT!" Reid swore loudly.

"What?!" Tyler asked anxiously.

"Here comes that asshole Aaron, guys. He's got that dipshit Ryan with him, too." Reid said scowling. Tyler didn't know who these two boys that Reid was talking about were but from the looks of things they weren't popular with Reid and his friends. He watched Reid's fist clench and unclench in an effort to contorl his hatred and anger as the two boys got closer.

"Hey fags." The taller one with brown greasy curls said sneering.

"Fuck off Abott." Reid growled, clenching his jaw. _'So the shorter blonde must be Ryan.'_ Tyler thought sizing both boys up. _'The Ryan kid doesn't look too tough. Aaron on th other hand...' _He thought taking in the taller boys massive bulky figure.

"Who's this, Reid? Your new roommate? Really hope he doesn't end up like that last one." Aaron said smirking. Reid's face twisted in rage and his contorl on his anger snapped. Reid launched himself at Aaron, knocking the taller boy down and throwing punch after punch at the defenseless boy. Aaron quickly got the upper hand, using his massive from to throw Reid off of him, switching their positions. Aaron pinned Reid down to the floor slapping and punching the boy struggling underneath him. Aaron leaned in and looked like he was going to kiss the near unconscious blonde, but that's when Tyler snapped and he flew out of his seat yanking Aaron off of Reid.

"Name's Tyler Simms, and I don't plan on going anywhere anytime soon." Tyler said as he pulled his fist back and hit Aaron in the face with a punch that sent him stumbling backwards. Having already been beaten by Reid, Aaron found himself a little weak in the knees. Ryan came to his rescue and helped him up.

"This isn't over Garwin! Not by a long shot!" Aaron yelled glaring at the blonde who was still on the floor. With that Ryan and Aaron slowly walked out of the bar.

"Whoa, go Tyler! Didn't think you were one for bar brawls." Chase said throughly impressed by the newcomer.

"I'm sorry, I usually don't do that kind of thing. I dunno...I guess I just kinda snapped." Tyler said embarassed.

"Don't be sorry. You just saved Reid from that asshole, that's something to be proud of." Pogue praised. Tyler smiled meekly walking over to where Reid was lying motionless on the floor.

"Hey Reid. You awake?" He asked gently shaking the blonde boy's shoulder. He received no response, so assuming Reid was unconscious Tyler gently picked the shorter boy up, cradling him against his chest. "I'm gonna get Reid back to the dorms. See you guys later." Tyler said standing to leave. The others nodded.

"We'll probably be by to check on him tomorrow." Caleb said as Tyler headed towards the door. Tyler nodded and walked out into the cold night.

**A/N**: Sorry it's short. Hope you all liked it!! Thanks a bunch for reading!! Please review!!


End file.
